En cada vida, en cada existencia
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: Hay muchas formas de llamarlo: Alma gemela, tu media naranja, la otra persona al extremo del hilo rojo... La persona que te cambia con solo su presencia. La que está destinada a pasar a tu lado todas las reencarnaciones y Ludwig y Feliciano, siendo almas gemelas, han pasado por muchas reencarnaciones ¿Te gustaría conocerlas? Gerita oneshot Regalo para Gusguschan ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


¡Feliz cumpleaños Gabi! ¿Ya cuantos? Algún día tendré que tirarte de las orejas (Costumbre española, ni idea en Chile) y que sepas que es acumulativo XP Seguro que te han hecho un montón de regalos y ya muchos te habrán dicho "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" pero nunca está mal uno más :D

Espero que te guste este gerita (Era obvio que sería un gerita, siendo la pareja por la cual nos conocimos), y como el título dice viviremos desde la perspectiva de uno de los dos algunas de sus muchas reencarnaciones y reencuentros.

**Disclaimer**: No me pertenece Hetalia ni ninguno de sus personajes, porque si fuera así...

¡Qué disfruten!

.

.

.

**En cada vida, en cada existencia**

.

.

.

_**Tanto seres humanos como naciones conocen la existencia de una "Leyenda"... Quizás no debería llamarlo leyenda, no es un buen término para algo tan real como uno mismo. Seguro que sabes de qué trata. Tiene muchos nombres: tu media naranja, tu alma gemela, la persona al otro lado del hilo rojo del destino,... Llámalo como quieras. En definitiva, me refiero a la persona destinada a compartir todas tus vidas en todos los universos. Las persona destinada a ser tu amor, tu mejor amigo,... en cada una de tus reencarnaciones. No muchos la encuentran, pero quienes lo hacen son inmensamente felices cambiando a mejor. A veces está a miles de kilómetros, otras a solo unos pasos. ¿Cómo reconocerla? Por el brillo en sus ojos, por la sensación de paz que te da el saber que tu búsqueda ha finalizado. Para cada uno es distinto. No te preocupes, cuando le veas, le reconocerás. ¿Eh? ¿Quieres que te cuente alguna de mis vidas? ¿Qué te de algunos ejemplos? No, en absoluto. No me importa, mientras espero a Ludwig que finalice su estadía en nuestra última reencarnación puedo contarte algunas.**_

**Algunas veces las dos almas se separan demasiado pronto, mientras una de ellas espera incansablemente a la otra.**

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí?

Escupí un poco de sangre.

¿Por qué Francia me había clavado esta espada?

¿Por qué no paraba de sangrar? Era el Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico. No podía morir, no podía separarse de mi querida Italia. ¿Por qué no se cierra la herida?

Como rubí líquido, la sangre brillaba por los rayos de sol aumentando la superficie rojiza constantemente.

¿Por qué no podía estar con Italia? ¿Por qué me tenían que separar de ella? ¿Por qué no podía volver a casa victorioso? ¿Por qué no puedo pasar lo que debería haber sido el resto de mi larga vida con ella?

¿Por qué? No quiero morir, pero parece que tienen otros planes distintos a los míos. No te preocupes Italia, volveré dentro de poco. Por favor, reconóceme.

**No en todos los mundos la pareja se conoce, se enamoran y tienen su deseado final feliz. En muchas ocasiones no hay un final feliz. No acabamos juntos, no es posible acabar juntos y ese conocimiento, esa sensación es, para la persona enamorada, desgarrador.**

Me obligué a sonreír. Era una boda ¿No? Todos deberían ser felices en una boda.

Sobre todo siendo la tuya. Como tu padrino debería ser el más feliz. Habías encontrado a una buena mujer que compartía tus gustos, pero con un carácter más alegre, más vivaz; perfecta para ti. Mi sonrisa de siempre debería ser todavía más amplia de lo normal. Pero no era así.

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, cuando me enamoré de ti, cuando compartimos un piso como AMIGOS, c-cuando me presentaste a esa chica, cuando me pediste ser tu padrino... Lo recuerdo todo. ¿Sabes qué es lo que mejor recuerdo? Cada vez que me alegraba y maldecía tu incapacidad de entender los sentimientos de los demás. Nunca te diste cuenta de lo que sentía. Nunca. Mejor así. Siempre podré estar a tu lado como tu mejor amigo.

La novia llegó y por tanto todos guardamos silencio. Con mi sonrisa eterna nadie podría vislumbrar lo que se escondía tras de ella, salvo una pequeña lágrima. Una pequeña lágrima que cayó veloz por mi rostro cuando articulaste, alto y claro, un "Sí".

Por suerte nadie la vio. Mi secreto estaba a salvo, ahora y siempre.

**En otras si tuvimos nuestro final feliz de cuento de hadas, aunque yo fui mujer en esa realidad...**

-Lud, acuérdate de...- Dije por inercia. Por cuarta vez.

-Felicia, lo recuerdo. Cuidar solo de nuestro hijo no es tan difícil.- Contestó serio, recalcando sobre todo la palabra nuestro. Nuestro hijo. Cada vez que lo oía no podía evitar sonreir.- He leído todos los libros necesarios, sabré que hacer en cualquier situación.

Mantuve la sonrisa. Lud y sus libros de ayuda. Si se hubiese guiado solo por ellos no estaríamos casados y menos aún tendríamos una familia.

-Claro que confío en ti.- Es verdad, desde niños siempre había sido el más maduro de los dos, pero era extraño separarme de mi bambino. Solo tenía tres meses. Era verdad que solo serían unas horas; pero era la primera vez que le dejaba solo.- Pero es difícil ¿Y si sucede algo?

-Felicia, yo confío en ti cada vez que os dejo solos para ir al trabajo. Deposita la misma confianza en mí. Lo tengo todo planificado. Además, si no visitas a tu hermana Antonio no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo más.- Antonio... ¡No me había acordado de él!

-No puedo dejar que mate a Tonio ¡Su hijo quedará huérfano y se criará en la cárcel con mi fratella!- Mi hermana estaba algo susceptible debido a su embarazo y para animarla (Y evitar que Antonio sufriese una conmoción cerebral. Cuidar de una embarazada podía ser duro) habíamos decidido estar un día juntas las dos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Estaré aquí a las diez.- Me acerqué a nuestro pequeño dormido y le di un beso en la frente, al igual que a Ludwig en los labios. Seguidamente cogí el abrigo y el bolso con rapidez, llegaría algo justa debido a mis minutos de duda.- Te quiero.- Le dije dándole otro ligero beso en los labios.- La leche no debe estar muy caliente.

-Lo sé. Te quiero. Diviértete. Y cuidado al conducir.

Salí antes de que me diese un discurso sobre mis hábitos de conducir. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban.

Horas después, entré con cuidado en la casa. Tenían razón; necesitaba un tiempo con mi hermana y ella calmarse un poco. Al menos, había perdido un poco de miedo a ser madre. Nunca entendería por qué dice que no sería tan buena madre como Antonio será padre. Tonterías. Ella me cuidó cuando éramos pequeñas, sería una madre perfecta.

Al notar todas las luces apagadas me asusté, quedándome parada en el umbral. Era extraño que Ludwig se hubiese ido a dormir tan temprano ¿Y si había ocurrido algo? La puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada, pero ese silencio...

Abrí la puerta, atravesando todo el pasillo hasta el salón tras notar nuestra habitación vacía. Es el único lugar donde podrían estar. Recé porque todo esto solo fueran temores míos sin fundamentos. A ellos no les podía pasar nada. A ellos no, per favore.

Suspiré aliviada ante la imagen que me aguardaba en el sofá del salón. Ambos completamente dormidos, con nuestro pequeño encima de su pecho con un brazo protector rodeándole. El alivio dejó paso a la ternura. Hacían una estampa tan bonita, no podía evitar dejar un recordatorio.

En silencio, saqué mi móvil e hice una foto, temí que le flash les despertaría, pero ninguno de ellos hizo algún movimiento de molestia. Tendría que preguntarle mañana a Lud que habían hecho para quedar tan agotados.

La foto se convirtió en una de mis favoritas, en su perpetuo sitio en la estantería del salón, para desesperación de mi hijo cuando creció y añoranza, tanto mía como de Ludwig, años después ante la marcha de nuestros hijos ya adultos.

**O él era la mujer, una mujer muy guapa debo decir.**

Todos decían que era un idiota por estar enamorado de una chica así. A mí no me lo parecía. Todos decían que era una marimacho por ser la capitana del equipo de fútbol femenino del instituto y no llevar un kilo de maquillaje en la cara. Yo era delgado, sin poderosos músculos, me gustaba cocinar, pintar y cantar y eso no significaba que fuese gay.

Intentaron convencerme varias veces de que fijase la mirada en otras chicas, con las que tener una cita era mucho más sencillo. Yo me negaba. Aunque me hubiese rechazado mil y una veces antes de aceptar salir conmigo, no me arrepentía en ningún momento de insistir durante tanto tiempo.

Me repitieron una y otra y otra vez que éramos incompatibles. No teníamos nada en común. Ella era tímida y yo extrovertido. Ella era fuerte y yo débil. Ella era tranquila y yo un poco revoltosa. Ella era trabajadora y yo... yo a veces, solo a veces, era un vago rematado.

Y siempre, siempre decían que merecía algo mejor. En cada una de esas ocasiones tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no comenzar una pelea que a todas luces no hubiese ganado. Era yo el que no merecía a alguien como ella, no al revés. Por ello, me alegraba en cada una de las ocasiones en los que al levantarme y mandarle un mensaje "Buenos días, bella" me contestase con otro "Buenos días" y me recordase algo que no debía olvidar ese día para aprobar el curso. Porque eso significaba que le seguía importando y me quería.

-Feli ¿Estás bien?- Monika apoyó una mano en mi hombro.- Pareces en otro mundo.

-Nada, nada; pensando en tonterías.- Contesté, entrelazando su mano con la mía.- Vamos, llegaremos tarde al colegio~

**O ambas somos mujeres. No siempre somos hombres, pero nuestra alma gemela siempre es la misma.**

Me senté sola, como todos los días, en un rincón del comedor. La mesa, que se rumoreaba maldita, parecía destinada a estar siempre habitada por una sola persona. En estos años, yo.

No me sentaba solo por odio o un sentimiento de superioridad hacia el resto del alumnado, simplemente desconocía cómo relacionarme con los demás. Mis aficiones distintas a las de muchos, mi carácter serio y responsable, mi dificultad para comenzar una conversación... Eso me había llevado a esta situación. No me quejaba tampoco. Leer un libro era mucho más productivo que cuchichear por la nueva pareja de "X" chica o sobre una ruptura. Si me diesen a elegir, definitivamente elegiría el libro.

-Ciao ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?- Levanté la mirada del libro. Una chica que no había visto en mi vida sonreía a unos pasos de mí. Arrugué el entrecejo. Me recordaba a alguien... A un chico... Desconocía quien era el chico; pero parecían iguales, como dos gotas de agua. Quizás sería su hermano gemelo... ¿Había un chico como ella en mi clase? No, no podía recordar a nadie así.

Lo importante no es que se parezca a un chico, es que se quiera sentar conmigo. ¿Sería una prueba de alguna de las mesas de alrededor? "Si eres capaz de sentarte con la chica rara de la esquina durante toda la comida te permitiremos sentarte con nosotras". Sí, definitivamente una frase que más de una diría como si esa fuese la broma más ingeniosa del siglo.

-S-Si no quieres, no importa. Puedo buscar otro sitio.- Dijo la chica, incómoda.

Salí de mis pensamientos sobre un chico igual a ella y la extrañeza de que alguien hiciese el intento de sentarse a mi lado.- No. No. No es eso. Me recordabas a un chico y no soy capaz de ubicar donde lo he visto.- Era mejor que increparla sobre si esto era una broma.

-¿Y era guapo?- La chica se sentó. Tras el intercambio de palabras, lo tomó como un "sí" de mi parte. Tampoco podía negarme. La mesa no era mía.- Si sé parecía a mí, seguro que sí.

-N-no lo s-sé.- Aparté la mirada, sonrojándome ¿Qué clase de persona decía algo parecido tras conocer a alguien? Lo dejaría pasar por esta vez; no parecía alguien muy reflexiva con sus palabras. Más bien, de aquellas que hablaban sin preocuparse en las consecuencias.- ¿Por casualidad no tendrás un hermano?

-Solo somos hermanas. Tampoco tengo primos, solo primas. ¿No consigues recordarlo?

Negué. Solo me acordaba de un bosque y una caja de tomates. De nada más. El chico también parecía asustado al principio, derramando lágrimas. Con el tiempo cambiando las lágrimas por risas.

-¿Y si es tu alma gemela?- El sonrojo se acentuó más profundamente. ¿Mi alma gemela? ¿Qué clase de persona creía en semejantes tonterías? No existía tal cosa de almas gemelas. Enamorarse de alguien que no conoces por estar supuestamente predestinados. Cuentos de niños.

-No te enfades. Mi dispiace.- La chica se encogió en su asiento. No dejaba de sorprenderme; sus preguntas y respuestas pasaban de tema a tema continuamente. Ahora saltaba pidiendo perdón... sin estar yo enfadada.- No es enfado. Solo me sorprendiste. Tranquilízate. Estás atrayendo las miradas de los demás.

-Vale. Por cierto, me llamo Felicia, pero puedes llamarme Feli ¡Seamos amigas!- Sus cambios de ánimo me desorientaban. Eran demasiado rápidos.

-Monika.- Contesté secamente. Miré el reloj. Quedaba media hora para comer, debía darme prisa.

Ambas sacamos nuestros respectivos almuerzos. Entre bocado y bocado; entablamos una conversación. En un principio fue más bien un monólogo con ella contándome sobre sí misma o preguntando con respuestas monosílabas de mi parte; después me integré realmente en el diálogo, realmente interesada. Su interés en la historia, sobretodo en la época moderna, me llamó la atención. El libro que yo misma estaba leyendo, narraba varios acontecimientos de la segunda guerra mundial.

El timbré sonó y nos separamos, aunque ambas teníamos la misma edad; cursábamos asignaturas distintas. Pero antes de ir a clase debía hacer una pregunta.

-Felicia, ¿Por qué elegiste sentarme conmigo?- A pesar de estar el comedor lleno, muchas mesas estaban desocupadas parcialmente. No tenía sentido elegir la más alejada de todas. La opción de la broma había quedado descartada ¿Qué otra razón podría haber?

-Fácil ¡Tú también me recordaste a alguien!

**En otras no existía y eso lo odié. La búsqueda inútil, porque no era tangible, era una nación entera y cuando digo nación, me refiero a todo el territorio: Cada árbol, cada río., cada nube, cada partícula de tierra... Todo. **

-Feliciano, no entiendo estas estúpidas ganas de venir a este estúpido país lleno de estúpidos come patatas.- Mi hermano se quejó otra vez. Sus insultos habían aumentado cuando supo que tendría que caminar por un bosque rodeado de extranjeros como nosotros y alemanes. Sobre todo por lo último.

-Fratello, estamos en Alemania, es normal que esté lleno de alemanes.- Mi respuesta hubiese sido para cualquiera lógica, salvo para mi hermano. Su odio hacia ese pueblo diluía todo sentido en él.

-¡Eso no importa!- Resopló, sentándose en el suelo.- Estoy hasta los cojones de caminar. Nunca entenderé tu obsesión por este país.- Observé el cielo, libre de nubes. Un cielo tan azul como los ojos de... ¿Quién? No, no era el mismo azul. Los ojos que recordaba eran de un azul hielo, fríos en apariencia; pero cálidos cuando se dirigían a mí... ¿De quién hablaba? Desde que llegué, extraños pensamientos no dejaban de cruzar por mi mente.

En el instante en que toqué tierra alemana; una alegría, añoranza y desasosiego me invadieron sin tener razón. Quizás fuese parte de la magia de esta tierra.

**La guerra siempre ha sido un suceso que destruye, pero en nuestro caso era la forma en muchos mundos de conocernos, tanto en la primera guerra mundial...**

-¡ALTO!- Oh mio dio ¿Ahora qué hacía? Tras perder de vista a mis compañeros, había estado dando vueltas por la zona buscándolos y mientras tanto, me había topado con un alemán gigantesco. Tras mirarnos durante unos segundos atónitos hice lo más seguro para mí: Salí corriendo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? No se creería que era un paisano, mis ropas de militar me delatarían. ¡Me mataría! ¡El gigantesco alemán con cara de malas pulgas! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan rápido? ¡Ser grande y rápido no es justo!

Giré a la derecha, recordando una pequeña cueva detrás de unos matorrales; me serviría para esconderme temporalmente de él.

-¡Para! ¡Ahora!- Corrí un poco más rápido, aumentando la distancia entre ambos. Si hace tres años, en 1913, me hubiesen dicho que estaría huyendo de un alemán gigantesco por toda la campiña italiana no me lo hubiese creído. ¡Qué vueltas da la vida!

Por fin veo los matorrales que preceden a la cueva. ¿El alemán descubriría mi escondite? Eso conllevaría mi muerte... No había otras opciones, no tendría más remedio que confiar en que no advirtiese la existencia de una cueva tras estas matas.

Con un fluido movimiento me lancé entre las zarzas hasta entrar dentro de la cueva. No era muy grande, mediría unos cinco metros cuadrados.

Oí la voz del alemán fuera, confuso al no verme. Recé, pidiendo que no se diese cuenta de la cueva. Los pasos se acercaban ¿Y si al cruzar entre las matas había dejado un rastro bastante visible?

Merde, si era así me mataría. Mi fratello dice que los alemanes no dudan en matar y ese parece especialmente enfadado.

Los ruidos de cruzas entre los arbustos me confirmaron mi peor temor. Si se había dado cuenta.

A los pocos segundos estaba dentro, a unos pocos pasos de mí con un fusil en su espalda. Retrocedí todo lo posible de él. Me mataría y dejaría mi cuerpo aquí escondido. Nadie sabría qué estoy aquí y dentro de unos años unos niños me encontrarían...

-Perd...

-¡No me mate! ¡Soy un buen italiano! ¡Tengo parientes en...!

-¿Matarte? Nein.- Negó con la cabeza.- Solo quería preguntarle algo.

Espera... ¿El alemán gigantesco no quiere matarme?

-¿S-solo preguntarme algo?- Pregunté, desconfiado.

-Ja. Yo... Es la primera vez que estoy aquí y me he perdido.- Enrojeció al decir eso. ¿También se ha perdido?- Cuando te vi quise preguntarte donde estábamos, pero saliste corriendo.

-¡Podría haberte disparado!- Me callé en el acto. Le había gritado... ¿Y si se enfada?

-No llevas arma. La primera vez que me crucé contigo fue lo primero que miré. Si hubiese sido así, habría disparado nada más verte.

¿Había vuelto a olvidar mi pistola en la base? Mi capitán se va a enfadar cuando se dé cuenta. Pero no llevar el arma me había salvado la vida. Mi descuidada atención ante mi pistola me había salvado la vida. Eso sorprendería a todos cuando volviese a la base.

-Te creo.- No debería confiar en él. Es el enemigo. Sin embargo, no parece malo. No me ha amenazado en ningún momento.- Pero... Yo... También me he perdido.- Agregué rápidamente ante el ensombrecimiento de sus rasgos.- ¡Pero sé dónde estoy! ¡Solo perdí de vista a mis compañeros! ¡Te puedo dar algunas indicaciones!

¿Por qué mencioné a la tropa? ¡Ahora sabrá que estamos por la zona! ¿Y si se lo dice a alguien? Van a enfadarse mucho conmigo...

-Danke ¿Sabes dónde está...?

Conversamos la situación de su base. Él sabía que los italianos conocíamos la localización de esta; no era necesario dar vueltas a la conversación.

Salimos de la cueva. Él se dirigiría al norte y yo al sur, cada uno a su base y posiblemente no cruzaríamos nunca más. ¿Era eso lo que quería? No me importaría encontrarme con él más veces.

-¡Espero que volvamos a vernos!- Le dije como despedida- Cuando acabe la guerra debes venir a visitarme. Te gustará Italia sin la guerra. Mi hermano no estará de acuerdo, pero no importa. No sabía que los alemanes pudieseis ser tan amables.

-ehhh... Gracias por la invitación.- No lo dijo por ser educado, parecía sincero.- Italia parece un bonito país.

Con esas palabras nos separamos.

En ese entonces no sabía, feliz de conocer a un nuevo amigo que esa invitación nunca se cumpliría, la guerra nos lo impedirían a ambos unos días después.

**...Como la segunda guerra mundial**

Besé sus labios como tantas otras veces. Que me gustase estaba mal. Iba contra todas las ideas que me habían inculcado, pero allí junto a él, era la única forma de olvidar la guerra que estaba destrozando todo lo que había conocido ¿Quién decide a quien amar?

-Lud, estoy bien. Te lo aseguro. Nada me alcanzó.-Murmuró tras separar nuestros labios.- Eres tú el que está en una posición más peligrosa que yo, estás en primera línea de fuego.

-Lo sé; pero cuando me informaron que varios enfermeros habían muerto solo pude pensar que...

-Te entiendo. No te preocupes, estoy aquí, contigo.- Conmigo. Por suerte. Seguíamos juntos tras todos estos meses en el frente a pesar de la amenaza de muerte constante y la posibilidad de que nos descubriesen, cada vez mayor. Una relación entre hombres en el ejército alemán, luchando por un país que les mataría sin dudarlo. Simplemente absurdo.

Nos sentamos bajo uno de los árboles, ambos agotados tanto física como psicológicamente. En los últimos días las horas de sueño eran escasas ante el ataque constante de las tropas enemigas. Cada vez éramos menos y la precariedad mayor. La línea pronto retrocedería a su favor.

-Ludwig ¿Te imaginas que sobreviviésemos a la guerra? ¿Qué viviésemos en un sitio donde nos permitiesen estar juntos?- Me preguntó, mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Eso es imposible. En ningún lugar nos aceptarían.

-Solo imagínalo.

-Viviríamos juntos, en una pequeña casa blanca y s-si ese sitio existiese, si nos tratasen como iguales, te pediría que te casases conmigo.- Dudé ante la última frase. Casarse era un sueño inútil para nosotros; pero conocer mis intenciones le entusiasmaría.

No me equivoqué, solo sonrió, demasiado exhausto como para hacer mucho más.- Y yo aceptaría...

Paró de hablar, abriendo mucho los ojos. Me di la vuelta. A unos metros, varios compañeros nos miraban asqueados.

Scheiße ¿Por qué no les había oído acercarse?

-Sabía que estabais cerca, pero no que erais unos asquerosos maricas.

-¿Cómo podéis estar en ejército? ¡No tenéis respeto por el führer!

Esos fueron alguno de sus comentarios. Mientras nos increpaban e insultaban, acerqué sigilosamente mi mano a la funda de la pistola. Dos contra siete era una pelea imposible, sobre todo si esos siete estaban armados; pero no me quedaría quieto mientras decidían como matarnos.

La suerte no estaba de mi lado, uno de los soldados notó mis movimientos y me apuntó con el arma a la cabeza.

-Tira el arma al suelo o te pego un tiro en la cabeza ¡Suéltala! ¡Ahora!

Los otros dejaron de discutir y nos apuntaron a diversas partes de cuerpo con sus armas.- Beilschmidt, obedece. ¡Suelta el arma!

Sin otro remedio, tiré el arma al suelo. Me indicaron que le pegase una patada en su dirección y así lo hice. Había perdido nuestra única defensa.

A punta de pistola nos obligaron a volver al campamento donde los abucheos de los soldados no tardaron en producirse, acompañándonos todo el trayecto hasta la tienda de campaña perteneciente a nuestros superiores, donde uno de ellos nos esperaba con el odio reluciendo en sus ojos.

-Beilschmidt, Vargas; Me habéis decepcionado profundamente. Vuestros actos han deshonrado al ejército alemán y al ejército italiano. Esto no quedará impune. Vuestra condena será la pena de muerte. Lleváoslos.- Ordenó y tras esas pocas palabras entró en la tienda.

Muerte... Esas pocas palabras nos habían condenado a muerte. El miedo, tanto por mí como por Feli me invadieron; pero también alivio, estaba cansado de matar para seguir vivo un poco más.

Nos empujaron, lanzándonos piedras y golpeándonos al pasar a su lado. Giré la cabeza, vislumbrando a Feli unos pasos detrás de mí. Estaba aterrado, igual que yo. Me hubiese gustado parar y reconfortarle o asegurarle que tenía un plan que nos salvase. Imposible. Nada nos podría salvar de ellos. Solo nos quedaba morir con la frente alta.

Nos guiaron hasta un llano alejado de las tiendas, seguramente dejarían nuestros cadáveres a la intemperie sin darle un entierro digno. Pensé morbosamente que al menos los animales del bosque hoy estarían bien alimentados.

Nos quedamos de pie, el uno al lado del otro mientras nuestros antiguos compañeros se alejaban para apuntar. Nos iban a matar y todo por no oírles venir.

-Lo siento, Feli.

-No es tu culpa. Ambos estamos juntos en esto y no me arrepiento de estar contigo.- Sujetó mi mano con una de las suyas hasta clavar sus uñas en mi piel. No me quejé, manteniendo un semblante calmado.

-Ich liebe dich.- No sé a qué vinieron esas palabras, pero parecía una buena forma de acabar. Tanto tiempo a su lado me había convertido en un romántico. O todo lo romántico que puedo llegar a ser.

-Ti amo. Lud, esto no es el fin, nos volveremos a encontrar. Es una promesa.

-¿En una casa blanca casados?- Pregunté, en un lugar donde nuestro amor no fuese sinónimo de pecado. Creer en algo así no tenía fundamento; pero si a unos pocos segundos de morir era la única esperanza que nos quedaba me aferraría a ella.

-Sí, en una casa blanca casados.- Las balas cruzaron el aire, imposibilitándonos de decir más.

**A** **veces renacimos en un mundo en el que ya habíamos vivido años, décadas o siglos antes; dándose situaciones extrañas como una promesa hecha décadas atrás en otros cuerpos se cumple en una nueva generación. Esa vida fue una de mis favoritas...**

-Feli, ¿Dónde estás?- La voz de Ludwig me llamó la atención. Había llegado rápido, hoy no debía de haber mucha gente en el supermercado.

-En el garaje colocando.- Grité sin levantarme del sitio, ahora mismo el garaje era una trampa mortal.

-No quedaban tomates en el supermercado, tendré que pedirle a Antoni... ¿Pero qué ha sucedido aquí?- Estaba parado en el último escalón de la escalera, atónito ante la desordenada sala.

-Intentaba colocar una caja en la cima de una pila y se cayó toda.- Señalé a un rincón anteriormente ocupado por varias cajas, punto de origen del desastre.

Noté como una venita aparecía en su frente; tanto caos no le hacía ningún bien a su tensión.- Te ayudaré a colocar, pero la próxima vez que no alcances avísame. No quiero que te hagas daño.

-No me ha pasado nada. Temo más por los discos que por mí.- Comenté, ajeno a su mirada de temor ante los posibles añicos que eran sus discos.- Estaba recogiendo la ropa de invierno en esa caja.

-Yo empezaré con los libros.- Asentí y tras encontrar una zona donde situar las cajas ordenadas, empezamos a colocar, a veces interrumpiendo al otro para enseñarle uno u otro objeto que creíamos perdido, que podríamos regalar o que deberíamos subir a la casa... Quizás yo fui el único que intervino para ese tipo de cosas ¿Pero cómo podían esperar que no comentase nada? Curiosear sobre lo que vas encontrando es lo más divertido ordenando.

Casi terminábamos de colocar toda la sala cuando encontré un viejo álbum de fotos. No me sonaba, parecía demasiado viejo para ser de nosotros ¿Quizás eran de mis padres? ¿De los de Ludwig?

Lo abrí por la mitad para encontrarme cara a cara con una imagen mía. O hubiese sido mía si la foto no estuviera fechada en la década de los treinta.

-Feli, ¿Qué estás mirando? Debemos acabar ante de la una, todavía no hemos empezado con la comida.- Me regañó Ludwig, ocupado con unos antiguos cuadros regalados por una tía abuela.

-Mira, ¿A qué da miedo lo mucho que nos parecemos?- Le mostré la foto de mi tío abuelo, sonriendo como el hombre de la foto para acentuar el parecido.- ¡Podría ser mi hermano gemelo!

-Solo es la genética. Cuando era niño, mi abuelo siempre decía que era igual que su hermano.- Contestó apartando la mirada para volver a centrarse en los cuadros.

-¿Y no tendrá fotos de ese hombre cuando era mayor? Así sabremos como serás cuando seas mayor.

-Imposible, murió en la segunda guerra mundial. Creo que con...- Se concentró, soltando los cuadros mientras intentaba recordar la edad de su tío abuero.- ¿Veinte? ¿Veinticinco años? Murió joven. Seguramente yo soy mayor que él ahora.

-Al igual que mi tío abuelo. Mi abuela dice que mi abuelo estaba muy apegado a él, eran gemelos al igual que Lovi y yo. Es triste lo que hace la guerra ¿Te imaginas que se hubiesen conocido?

-Si tu abuelo es como Lovino, seguramente mi tío abuelo hubiese muerto en sus manos.

Le empujé con el hombro.- ¡No digas eso! Mi hermano no te odia, simplemente no congeniáis.

-Le tiró tomates a la fachada de la casa cuando le dijimos a nuestras familias que íbamos a casarnos.

-Fue porque estaba borracho.- Contesté inseguro. Mi hermano se tomó un poco mal la noticia, pero solo hizo esa pequeña broma. Algo normal.- Tampoco fue para tanto.

-Tuvimos que pintar la fachada de blanco para cubrir las manchas.

-Lo sé, pero sabes cómo es mi hermano, a veces es algo protector conmigo. Cosas de hermanos.- No parecía muy seguro con mi explicación, pero no se podía hacer nada. Podría apostar que mi hermano nunca se llevaría bien con Ludwig, pero al menos había pasado la etapa de hacerle bromas pesadas. O eso deseaba creer.

El reloj sonó, alertándonos de lo tarde que era. Metí el álbum en una caja y me olvidé de él para pasar a rellenar otra caja. Teníamos poco tiempo antes de la comida.

Si hubiese pasado varias páginas y mirado detrás de otra foto, hubiese encontrado a dos hombres jóvenes, un alemán y un italiano vestidos de militares, posando para una foto. Dos hombres que podrían haber sido nuestros gemelos.

**Ser humanos o naciones no son las únicas formas que hemos adquirido con el pasar de las vidas; una forma animal tampoco es extraña. En una vida ambos fuimos gatos pertenecientes a la forma de Heracles y Kiku en esa vida. Incluso una vez adquirimos las formas de los animales insignia de Alemania e Italia: El águila y el lobo.**

Corrí lo más rápido que mis cortas patas me permitían; deslizándome entre el espeso follaje. No servía para nada, tu larga sombra me perseguía incansable. Cada vez más cerca.

Una de mi patas quedó encallada entre unas raíces. Las mordí, intentando destrozarlas con mis afilados colmillos. Nada. Continó atrapada. Más cerca. Cada vez más cerca.

Aullé, con la esperanza de que mi manada me encontrase antes de que el ave atacase. Ellos podrían con él. Nunca debí separarme. Mamá lobo me lo prohibió. Y por desobedecer este sería mi castigo.

Ya se oía el ruido que producían tus alas.

Tiré de mi pata, desesperado. Nada. Solo consiguiendo hundirla más entre las cortezas y enredaderas. Volví a morder la fibrosa madera entre mis caninos con la esperanza de tener más suerte que antes. Inútil.

Más y más cerca.

Al desaparecer la sombra del suelo alcé la mirada al cielo. Estabas posado en una de las ramas del mismo árbol que me aprisionaban.

El majestuoso águila me miró fijamente, escudriñándome. Sus plumas, debido al reflejo de la gran esfera de fuego, adquirieron un dorado peculiar. Sus ojos me cautivaron, eran como el cielo o los grandes lagos de los que bebo. No pude apartar la mirada de ellos, con ese color que nunca vi antes entre los de mi misma especie, pero sí en los de ese morador del cielo.

El águila batió las alas y se alejó, buscando otra presa. No comprendí. Acorralado como me encontraba, mi destino parecía sentenciado. Mi muerte, irremediable. ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

Los aullidos profundos de los mayores de la manada y los chillidos de mis hermanos de camada llamaron mi atención, olvidando al ave que por alguna extraña razón, me había perdonado la vida.

**En otras él fue el animal, un hermoso pastor alemán, y yo el ser humano.**

Rasgué con mis dientes la mano del hombre, triturando sus dedos por mis poderosos caninos. No permitiría que un homínido dañase a mi amo. Antes la muerte.

El hombre chilló del dolor, un buen sonido para mis oídos, la herida le incapacitaría lo suficiente como para no herir a mi amo. Solté la destrozada mano para lanzarme contra el otro brazo. Con una garra rompí la extraña capa con la que se protegían las criaturas como mi amo. Fallé en mi ataque, el enemigo aprovechó para sacar un objeto metálico brillante clavándomelo. Una y otra vez.

Dolió, me recuerda a las peleas con otros perros quienes hincaban sus dientes con fuerza hasta romper mi piel. Esto era peor, mucho peor. Entró una y otra vez, destrozando a su paso piel, arterias, músculos...

A pesar del dolor, no me rendí aumentando la presión que ejercían mis dientes. Un crujido originario del interior de su brazo me indicó la victoria. Había vencido

Suelto, rendido. La presa a duras penas huye. Me gustaría perseguirle y acabar con esa patética criatura que quería dañar a mi amo; pero me vi incapaz cayendo pesadamente al suelo. Mis piernas fallaron, me costaba respirar. Nada importaba, mientras mi amo estuviese a salvo.

Moví la cola de arriba abajo al notar a mi amo acercarse. Agua caía de sus ojos. Apoyó su cara en mi cuello. Me gustaría lamer el agua, odiaba el agua salada que caía de su rostro, significaba un suceso malo.

-Vamos, Luddy. Aguanta, tú puedes. Eres el mejor perro del mundo, per favore aguanta.- No entendí los sonidos ¿Qué me intentaba decir? Solo comprendí "Luddy", ese era mi nombre. ¿Los sonidos contenían algún significado?

Acarició mi pelaje. Sacudí con más fuerza la cola indicando mi agrado ante el contacto. Significaba que estaba a salvo. Nunca me había fiado de las criaturas como mi amo, a excepción de él. Él me sacó de los lugares pequeños rodeados de barras metálicas que imposibles de romper con los dientes. Me daba alimentos como los que él comía a pesar de los gruñidos de la criatura parecida a mi amo, pero que no era mi amo. Criatura mala y gruñona.

**En otras yo soy el animal. Fue divertido, me gustó ser un caballo, aunque la comida no era muy rica.**

-Bruder, es imposible que consigas montar ese caballo, lo único que hace es huir de todo aquel que intenta montarlo. Papá dice que debemos sacrificarlo, un animal inútil no sirve para nada.- Mi hermano, sentado en la valla que delimitaba el pequeño terreno donde el inquieto caballo se movía, comía una de las manzanas que supuestamente eran el alimento de los caballos y repartía su inmensa sabiduría a todo aquel que quisiera escucharle.

-Nada es imposible. Conseguiré que ese caballo me haga caso.- Repliqué saltando la valla. Eran puras tonterías, puede que él se rindiese con facilidad; pero yo no. Sin embargo, el caballo levantaba mi curiosidad. Nunca ningún caballo les había supuesto tanto desafío a mi padre y a mi hermano hasta el punto de ser la única salida el sacrificio. Eso último no se produciría, no permitiría que matasen al caballo.

Al entrar en el recinto vallado, el caballo, inquieto, movió nerviosamente sus orejas al notar un cambio en el ambiente.

Mi hermano no era la persona más paciente para tratar con caballos, no me extrañaba que él hubiese fallado ¿Pero mi padre? Imposible.

No hice amago de acercarme a él, simplemente me senté en el suelo y le tiré una manzana. El caballo lo olisqueó durante unos segundos antes de tragarla de un mordisco. Glotón.

Mientras le observaba, no pude negar que era un bello ejemplar de la raza italiana maremmano con un color castaño rojizo que difería del color más oscuro de sus compañeros de razas.

Manzana tras manzana, la distancia entra ambos disminuía al tirar las manzanas más cerca de mí y aproximarse más el caballo por sus ansias de comida. Así hasta colocar la manzana en mi mano, comiendo de ella.

Tras acabar con esa última manzana, apoyé la mano en su hocico, acariciando hasta la franja un poco más allá de su frente.

-No te gustan los extraños ¿Verdad?- Comenté más como afirmación que pregunta. El caballo relinchó, de acuerdo a mis palabras.- No debes tenerles miedo.Ellos te darán comida y un buen dueño.- Ante esas últimas palabras, el caballo, de alguna forma, refunfuñó y se alejó de mí molesto. ¿No sentían como si el caballo entendiese lo que decía?

Aunque el trato hacia mí por parte del caballo mejoró con el pasar de los días, los demás eran recibidos con una fría indiferencia o con miedo por parte del caballo para desesperación de mi padre.

Mis lazos con el caballo crecieron, aun sabiendo que no debía encariñarme con él. Mi padre podría venderlo en cualquier momento. El miedo poco a poco de deshizo; el animal no permitía a nadie acercarse y yo, en secreto, me alegraba cada vez que el caballo se alejaba de un posible comprador o jinete.

A los dos meses, solo llegué a una solución que nos satisficiese a todos: Pedirle a mi padre que me permitiese quedarme con él. Dudaba que se negase, todos sabían que el caballo negro sin nombre (O más bien con un nombre que solo mi hermano conocía) pertenecía a mi hermano y mi padre durante varios cumpleaños se había ofrecido a regalarme uno de los caballos; pedirle aquel que no permitía que nadie se le acercase no supondría muchos problemas.

Y así fue, pocos días después, el caballo italiano, al que llamé Feli por su actitud alegre ante mí y por su ascendencia, me fue dado como regalo por mi padre unos pocos días después, en el año 1912.

La tranquilidad no duró mucho, la guerra se aproximó rápidamente causando un ambiente tenso en toda Alemania. Mi padre sabía de nuestras posturas voluntariosas para con el ejército; puede que estuviese orgulloso de nosotros por nuestra decisión, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por nuestro destino.

A los pocos meses, declarada la guerra me uní a la infantería junto con Feli. Pensé erróneamente que los caballos como en todas las anteriores guerras, que había estudiado en las aulas, serían fundamentales en la ofensiva. Meses después, en el fango, con varias balas alojadas en mi cuerpo supe de primera mano cuales serían las armas que decidirían esta guerra.

A mi lado, Feli, echado en el terreno arcilloso, me miraba con ojos asustados. Minutos antes intenté montarlo para que me transportase hasta un lugar seguro donde me curasen. Inútil. Carecía de la suficiente fuerza como para tirarme encima de su lomo. Gritar tampoco sirvió de mucho; solo los moribundos continuaban en la zona, la batalla se había movido varios kilómetros y con ellos los soldados que podrían haber oído mis gritos de angustia.

Palmeé torpemente el lomo de Feli dejando un rastro rojo por él.- Es hora de que te vayas, sal de aquí an...- Paré mi perorata y tosí. El caballo tenía que irse. Desconocía si habría piedad para un caballo alemán en el ejército francés, pero lo dudaba, quizás lo utilizasen como animal de tiro. Sabía las habilidades de Feli: Era veloz, pero carecía de la fuerza necesaria como para ser imprescindible en ese sentido. Lo matarían a la semana.- Vamos, chico. Vete.

Me miró con sus ojos castaños y soltó un relincho más parecido a un bufido. Apoyó su cabeza en mis piernas, sacándome un quejido de dolor por la presión; pero aliviando la soledad que sentía.

-No te vayas, pero cuando m-m...- Era incapaz de decir esa palabra en voz alta referida a mí mismo. La muerte no debería afectarme tras tantos cadáveres de amigos y vecinos; pero el terror ante ella era igual o mayor que en el primer día.- Cuando ya no esté, vete. Vuelve a casa con padre.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y con ello mi energía disminuía a simple vista; acaricié como un movimiento nervioso el cuello del noble animal hasta que mi mano no se movió más.

**Otra que fue muy curiosa y en la que no fuimos animales en el sentido estricto fue nuestra vida como mochis ¿No sabes lo que son? En los mundos que has habitado no existían... Son... tienen forma redondeada... Lud no pero lo otros sí... Cuando veamos a Kiku él te lo explicará... será lo mejor... Sí, definitivamente fue una las vidas más entrañas.**

Ser mochis no era tan malo. Al ser incapaces de comunicarnos con los humanos, se nos permitía recordar nuestras vidas pasadas. Odiaba haber perdido la capacidad de abrazar a Lud, pero al menos tenía a mis hermanos, a todos mis amigos y a Lud desde el principio, sin necesidad de presentaciones y años y años para conocerse. No está nada mal.

La comida era buena y no teníamos muchas reglas. ¿No comernos entre nosotros cuenta como una? Creo que no... Eso sería mochicanibalismo.

También algunos días escapábamos de la casa de Estonia y visitábamos a nuestros anteriores yos, era interesante observar a esos otros Ludwig y Feliciano en su día a día.

Desde fuera ahora era capaz de notar lo ciegos que habíamos sido en esa vida. Verles como amigos durante años fue un poco molesto, si pudiese hablar su idioma les diría unas cuantas verdades... Mejor no. Tenían derechos a vivir las mismas experiencias que nosotros. A pesar de todos los años que tardamos en estar juntos, no los cambiaría si ellos significaba perder mis recuerdos. Eran un pequeño precio a pagar por toda la felicidad dada de vuelta.

**Ummm ¿Los ángeles y demonios cuentan como otra especie? Ni idea, quizás si cuente ¿Tú lo sabes? Crees que sí... Entonces serán otra especie...**

Giré la cabeza, asegurándome por décimo tercera vez que ningún otro ángel me siguiese, sobre todo mi hermano. Si él supiese mi razón para salir de la fortaleza celestial me repudiaría sin dudarlo.

¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación? Dirigiéndome los más rápido que podía por tierra hacia un demonio ¡Las criaturas que nonno nos enseñaba que eran malvadas! ¡Las que llevaban por el mal camino a buenos seres humanos! ¡Nada tenía sentido!

Pero el amor carece de lógica, uno no podía elegir a quién amar y si mi corazón había decidido que ese demonio sería la criatura que amaría por encima de todo, yo no tenía derecho a quejarme. Tampoco es como si quisiera. Él era distinto a los otros demonios, él me protegía mientras que los otros querían matarme.

¿Cómo dos criaturas tan dispares nos conocimos? Todo empezó hace unos pocos meses, en una de las expediciones celestiales los demonios atacaron. A pesar de su bajo rango, eran numerosos y pronto rompieron nuestras filas. Fue una masacre, como sanador curé a todos los que pude; pero al final no tuve otra opción que huir.

Mi fuga fue infructuosa. Los demonios me rodearon golpeándome al mismo tiempo que se burlaban de mí, considerándome un cobarde. No era para menos, había huido sin luchar. Cuando pensé que por fin me matarían, una sombra apareció entre los árboles. La sombra se consolidó, conformando a un poderoso demonio. Los demonios se alejaron, temerosos ante el demonio de mayor rango. No obstante este no tuvo piedad, matándolos a todos.

Muertos mis torturadores, el demonio, que extrañamente no era pelirrojo o moreno, sino de pelo rubio y ojos azules heladores, lentamente se aproximó a mí. Todo tipo de torturas pasaron por mi mente, desde arrancarme las alas, uno de los peores castigos para un ángel, hasta u-una... vi-viol-lación.

No hizo nada de eso, el demonio simplemente me miró y se alejó sin dañarme. A los pocos minutos un equipo de rescate me sacó de ese lugar y me trasladaron a un ángel curandero.

Cada día, recorría el bosque alrededor de la ciudad buscando al misterioso demonio. Tenía que preguntarle por qué me había salvado y agradecérselo. Una locura, sobrevivir a algo así para buscar a algo que posiblemente terminará el trabajo. Recuerda: Él es distinto a los demás.

Durante un mes la búsqueda fue infructuosa. Perdí la esperanza poco a poco. Buscar a un demonio era como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Por suerte, tengo la especial habilidad de sentarme encima de la aguja.

Nuestro primer encuentro fue un desastre. Él solo acudió para pedirme que dejase de buscarle, yo exigiendo explicaciones.

En eso podría basarse nuestros primeros encuentros, atravesar la coraza de Ludwig fue difícil. Casi imposible, mas no me rendí. Sabía que tras esos ojos gélidos había algo bueno. Él afirmaba que solo me salvó porque se encaprichó de mí. No pude creerlo, pero desde el punto de vista demoníaco, eso era algo parecido al amor.

Él nunca me diría "Te quiero" o "Te amo"; lo máximo sería confesar que siente una gran posesividad hacia mí, que quiere que solo él pueda estar conmigo. Igualmente, nunca será tan abierto como yo, incapaz de expresar lo que siente hacia mí.

Corrí los últimos metros entre yo y el prado donde siempre nos encontrábamos. Allí estaba, mirándome con curiosidad al notarme exaltado y alegre. Quizás nunca puedas decirme "te quiero". No te preocupes, yo lo diré por los dos.

**¿Una vida que haya odiado cada minuto de ella?** **Me acuerdo de esta vida con especial aversión. Kiku, en una de sus muchas vidas, me explicó una vieja leyenda japonesa en la que los gemelos eran las reencarnaciones de parejas suicidas que no había podido estar juntos. Yo no sé qué hicimos para que nos castigasen de ese modo ¿Fue por nuestro amor en la existencia en la que fuimos un ángel y un demonio? Si es por ello, su castigo fue cruel. Demasiado cruel. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.**

Entreabrí la puerta de su habitación, lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo pasase sin causar mucho ruido. Y produciendo aún menos ruido, me metí en su cama.

-Feli... ¿Ya estás otra vez aquí?- Murmuró una voz ronca y somnolienta. Me giré y vi dos ojos azules que me observaban. Quizás no estaba tan dormido como aparentaba.

-Lovino me ha echado de su cama. Dice que no sea un niño pequeño y no me meta en su cama cuando tenga una pesadilla.- No era toda la verdad. Me colé en la cama de Lovino para que me expulsase de ella y meterme en la cama de Lud. Esto último nunca se lo contaría. Ni a él ni a nadie.

Gruñó con fuerza al oír mis palabras.- Mañana hablaré con él. ¡No puede tratarte así!- Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ambos podíamos imaginarnos la pelea que se produciría a la hora del desayuno.

-No lo hagas.- Agarré su brazo. Un gesto para todos inocente, salvo para mí, adquiriendo otro significado.- No quiero que peleéis. Mamá y papá os castigarán otra vez.- Y a mí se me permitiría dormir con Lovi cuando quisiera. Y eso no era factible en mi mente.

-Al final acabaremos peleando de todos modos. Eso solo acelerará lo inevitable.

-No importa. No lo hagas. Por mí.

Asintió, no muy persuadido por mis palabras. Por unos momentos fantaseé con la idea de que no lo hacía por cariño fraterno, sino por algo más. Algo mucho más oscuro y prohibido. Repulsivo.

Callamos por unos minutos. Quería continuar la conversación. De cualquier forma. Solo quería oír su voz.

-Gracias por dejarme dormir todas las noches en tu cama.

-No me lo agradezca. Lo que sea por mi hermanito.- Me revolvió el pelo y a los pocos minutos quedó dormido.

Me aseguré de que no estuviese fingiendo dormir o con sueño ligero. Sí. Completamente dormido. Había venido agotado de las prácticas de fútbol. Era sorprendente que hubiese aguantado tanto tiempo despierto.

Centímetro a centímetro me acerqué a él. No paré hasta apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho. Me sentía muy seguro en esa posición, olvidando por unos momentos los lazos de sangre que nos unían, solo comportándome como una pareja normal. Cualquiera que me oyese pensaría que estoy enfermo. No lo niego. Enamorarse de tu propio hermano. Yo nunca quise algo parecido. Nuestra relación por mi parte nunca debió traspasar la barrera más allá del amor filial. Pero la traspasó, esa y todas las demás.

¿En qué momento mi hermano dejo de serlo? Si pensase en otro de mis hermanos de esta forma... Imposible... En mi mente suena repugnante. ES repugnante, desagradable... Con Ludwig sucede todo lo contrario. Me emociona, me sonrojo y el temor me invade. Sí, temor. Si alguien se enterase; no permitirían que volviese a acercarme a Lud. Es más, Lud sería el primero en alejarse, asqueado. No se lo reprocharía. Si fuese fuerte me alejaría. ¡Es mi hermano mayor! La persona que siempre me protegió, mi mejor amigo, quien me defendía de los abusones... Siempre inseparables. La relación entre hermanos perfecta.

Seguro. ¿Cuantos seguirían creyendo eso si escuchasen mis palabras?

No es necesario contar. Nadie.

Lo mejor es que duerma. Dar vueltas a mis sentimientos no ayuda en nada. Solo lo empeora.

¿Podría dormir en su pecho durante toda la noche y a la mañana siguiente alegar que tenía miedo? Quizás se lo crea. Como toda nuestra relación...

**No solo nos hemos situado en la edad moderna y contemporánea; la edad media también alberga alguna de nuestras reencarnaciones como humanos.**

Me enamoré de ti siendo aún un infante. No es de extrañar. La primera vez que te vi, estaba convencido de haber hallado a la niña más hermosa del mundo. Muchas veces me acerqué a ti en la corte, resuelto a conversar contigo. En todas fallé, los nervios me traicionaban y la barrera de los idiomas parecía infranqueable; el mío te aterraba, fuerte y duro. En mi opinión, el tuyo parecía música. No comprendo vuestra habilidad para hablar de una manera tan armoniosa.

Pregunté por ti. Quise saber tus aficiones, buscando algo en común que me permitiese acercarme. Solo obtuve risas y carcajadas. En ese entonces no comprendía el motivo de sus risas; ahora sí. Demasiado bien. ¡Qué ridículo hice en aquel entonces!

Cuando por fin descubrí la verdad; mientras tú admirabas tus nuevos ropajes de muchacho, nada cambió; solo se afianzaron hasta desarrollarse en lo que hoy día son.

Tras años de espera y anhelo, nos hicimos amigos, en las clases de latín que impartía tu abuelo. Algo bueno trajo tu sexo. La amistad entre chicos estaba mejor vista. Acercarme a una joven, solo suscitaría rumores y habladurías.

Yo te ayudé en el manejo de la espada; tú a tocar. Te enseñé mi idioma, tú el tuyo, hasta poder hablarlas como si fuesen nuestras lenguas maternas. Con estas y muchas otras aventuras, nuestra amistad creció. Tú me considerabas tu mejor amigo y tal cómo eres, alguien tan extrovertido, no tenías problemas en decírselo a cualquiera. Yo, gustoso, acepté ese término, siendo lo máximo a lo que podría aspirar. Nunca me quejé.

Todo trascurrió sin sobresaltos, más llegó el día en que me confesaste que seguirías la sagrada senda del señor y todo se derrumbó. Siempre supe y temí el día en el cual debería dejar de soñar por un mundo en el que correspondías mis sentimientos. Al menos, nunca pertenecerías a otra persona. Siempre solo. Eso me reconfortó.

Años después, en un breve reencuentro, conversamos sobre nuestro futuro. El mío era como el de todo joven noble. Casarse, tener hijos y luchar. En eso se resume. Hasta que una idea, fruto de tus ansias de viajar para extender la palabra del señor, se me apareció. Necesitarías escolta para viajar por los peligrosos parajes que esperaban a todo viajero. La protección de un joven caballero no levantaría sospechas; menos aún sabiendo de nuestra antigua amistad.

Así nos encaminamos por los parajes; como tu protector, como la espada que blandes, contento con ser solo eso.

**Nuestro reencuentro ha variado desde la niñez más absoluta hasta la vejez. Nuestro tiempo juntos tampoco ha sido heterogéneo, desde los siglos que conlleva ser una nación saludable hasta las horas... hasta las horas que finalizan truncando toda una vida.**

Di unos pasos inseguros en el interior del autobús. Gilbert me había dejado solo en el momento que distinguió a sus amigos entre todo el maremágnum para hablar sobre "Cosas de mayores". No me importaba, yo solo era muy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo.

-¡Ciao! ¿Estás solo?- Miré a mi derecha, un niño castaño de mi edad me miraba curioso. Asentí con la cabeza- Yo también. Mi hermano me ha dejado solo, a mí no me gusta quedarme solo y los otros ya tenían pareja. Entonces te vi y tú tampoco tenías pareja. Mi hermano dice que no hable con desconocidos, pero tú ya no eres un desconocido, así que está bien ¿Tú también tienes hermanos mayores?

-Ja, un hermano. Se ha ido con sus amigos...

-¡El mío también!- Me interrumpió.- Mi mamá le dijo que no se debía separar de mí, pero se fue en cuanto mis papás se fueron. Están preocupados por mí porque es mi primer campamento ¿También es el tuyo? Sí, seguro que sí, porque eres de mi edad y antes a mí no me dejaban ir.

-Ja, es el primero.

-¡Menos mal! ¡Pensaba que era el único que para él era el primer año! ¡Espero que nos toque en la misma cabaña! ¡Y en las mismas literas! Me caes bien... ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ludwig.- Contesté desorientado ante tantas palabras.

-Yo Feliciano, llámame Feli, mis papás y mis amigos me llaman Feli. Mi hermano me llama m-o-c-o-s-o y esa es una palabrota y mamá dice que no se deben decir palabras feas porque a los niños que las dicen Papá Noel no les trae regalos y yo quiero que me traiga un gatito ¿Te gustan los gatitos?

-Me gustan más los perritos.

-Los perritos también son bonitos~ ¿También quieres que te los traigan por Navidad?

-Mi hermano y yo tenemos tres.- Después de eso, comenzamos a hablar sobre mis perros. Feli parecía entusiasmado y le prometí que cuando volviésemos vendría conmigo a casa y se los enseñaría. También vivíamos muy cerca y el próximo año iríamos al mismo colegio. Esperaba que me tocase en la misma clase, aunque hablaba por los codos me caía bien y también le gustaban los perritos y los mismos dibujos animados que a mí.

Volvió a abrir la boca, seguramente para preguntarme algo más; pero no emitió sonido. Sentí como por un momento flotaba y luego chocaba contra Feli empujándole contra el duro cristal. No paraba de dar vueltas todo a mí alrededor. Volví a chocar con algo y nada, luego nada.

** O somos los tan conocidos países con otra personalidad; tan contraria a la nuestra que levanta duda sobre la verdadera identidad de las almas que en esos cuerpo habitan. Pase lo que pase, por mucho que cambiemos, nuestra alma gemela es siempre la misma. Debes tenerlo como recordatorio.**

Lancé el cuchillo al aire, una y otra vez, malhumorado. Debería esperar varias horas hasta que la confirmación de la batalla llegase y este tiempo de espera era aburrido. Total y jodidamente aburrido. Las horas que faltaban hasta el comienzo de la carnicería que causaríamos en las filas de esos cobardes, borrachos y drogadictos que se autodenominaban nuestros enemigos eran insoportables. Acabaría asesinando a nuestros propios soldados como esto continuase así.

-Italien, quédate quieto.- La voz de mando de Lutz rompió el silencio entre los tres presentes.- Pronto tendrás todo el tiempo que quieras para lanzar esos inútiles cuchillos a cualquier enemigo.- ¿Inútiles? ¿Mi cuchillo? Veríamos que era inútil.

-Me aburro capitano. Dame un buen juego y pararé.- Volví a lanzar el cuchillo en claro desafío. Oculté mi sonrisa de mis aliados, muy pocos juegos podrían plantearme la simple duda de interrumpir mi lanzamiento de cuchillos y solo uno de ellos era posible en esa situación.- No, no hace falta ideas, tengo uno perfecto para la ocasión.

-¿Qué clase de juego?- Preguntó desconfiado el alemán. Japón, desde un rincón dudaba entre burlarse del alemán por no comprender hacia donde se dirigía la idea o mirarnos asqueados. La reacción que le llevase a salir de la habitación era la que debía de escoger. Sencillo y eficaz. E inteligentemente tras mirarnos asqueado, salió de la sala a otra continua mientras murmuraba contra los europeos.

-Nada peligroso Luddy.- Murmuré burlón, haciendo especial hincapié en su nombre. Frunció el entrecejo al oír su odiado mote.- Y no muy complicado para hacer. Solo somos necesarios tú, yo y una sala vacía. Y por lo visto todos los requisitos se cumplen.- Por fin le saltó la lucecita, comprendiendo la finalidad del juego. Esto sería divertido~

Antes de tener la oportunidad de dar dos pasos en dirección contraria, lancé uno de mis cuchillos en dirección a la puerta, frenando su huida y dándome el tiempo suficiente para tirarle al suelo y sentarme sobre él impidiéndole ponerse en pie. Pasé mi lengua por mis labios, relamiéndolos. La imagen de Ludwig debajo de mí... no la cambiaría ni por la más sangrienta batalla.

Uní nuestros labios. Al principio se opondría, como a todo lo que yo hacía, pero con el tiempo... Los italianos podíamos ser muy persuasivos cuando queríamos.

-Bájate.- Gruñó contra mis labios. Como si fuese a escucharle.

Ni siquiera contesté, ocupado en romper con un cuchillo su camiseta pulcramente puesta.

-Tenemos que planificar una batalla.- Me recordó, agarrando mis brazos y apartándome de él. Esa acción me molestó "mínimamente", nadie me rechazaba; pero le perdonaría por ser él. Su fuerza y su aguante, era lo único que evitaba que no hiciese con él lo que se me antojase, pero también una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él. Era capaz de resistirse durante algunos minutos a mi encanto. Cuando digo unos minutos me refiero a unos minutos. Siempre cae.

-No te preocupes, capitano~ Sabes lo mucho que me gusta asesinar.- Dudó durante unos segundos, él estaba igual de deseoso que yo de empezar una de las escenas que más odiaba Kuro en sus mangas, y aligeró su agarre. Embocé una sonrisa, había dejado un pequeño hueco entre sus defensas y yo eso no lo desaprovecharía. Raudamente, besé su cuello, pasando mis labios y dando pequeños mordiscos. Le sacaría algún gemido o yo no era italiano.- No me lo perdería por nada.- Susurré eso último contra su cuello. Era una flamante mentira; con Lutz en esa situación, podía irse a la mierda la masacre. Se la dejaba por esa vez totalmente a Kuro.

¿Creéis que he olvidado su castigo? Digamos, que mañana cuando se duche tendrá un bonito corazón con una I+A grabado en su piel. Soy tan bueno tallando en la piel que a veces ni se dan cuenta. Mientras tanto a disfrutas de ese lindo Luddy debajo de mí.

**¿Antes mencioné a las almas gemelas y cómo estas a veces no estaban destinadas a estar juntas? En ese mundo donde él era el rey y yo solo su protector todo parecía mal, alguien se burlaba de nosotros, al igual que siendo hermanos nuestra relación estaba prohibida y era, en mi caso, castigada con la pena de muerte.**

¿Cuánto tardarían en salir de la habitación? Muchos de los integrantes del consejo eran gente mayor, entrada en años; pero su velocidad... ¿Sospecharían? No, es imposible. Ludwig y yo tenemos mucho cuidado, no me gustaría que Kiku se enterase, le heriría. Sé que acostarme con su marido no es la mejor forma de mantener una amistad, pero le amo y los tres sabemos que era un matrimonio arreglado. El rey de corazones no está casado por amor, suena hipócrita.

Cuando el último de los sabios salió, me aproximé a la cabecera de la mesa, donde Ludwig apoyaba su frente entre las manos, agotado.

-Ludwig.- Olvidé ese "Rey" que debía usar en público y que en privado quedaba relegado por un "Ludwig".- Relájate, no pasará nada malo. Las fronteras con los otros reinos están tranquilos, no hay peligro de invasión.- Me abstuve de decir que en los otros reinos estaban igual de ocupados que nosotros con las intrigas palaciegas. La última, que el rey de tréboles, el poderoso Iván, llevaba años en una relación secreta con el Jack de los reyes de espada y que este, ante su incapacidad de colocarse en uno u otro bando, había dimitido. La reina de tréboles parecía demasiado feliz ante esto, es más, ella era, según algunas fuentes, quien más había animado a la pareja a lo largo de los años. La situación había creado un problema de proporciones internacionales al mezclar a dos de los cuatro reinos.

El asintió y apoyó su cabeza entre mis brazos, cerrando los ojos. Cualquiera que nos viese pensaría que somos una pareja feliz. Recordé a ese rey y a ese Jack, al menos ellos tendrían su felicidad, nosotros nos deberíamos conformar con pequeñas dosis en sitios recónditos de palacio. Porque solo soy eso, el Jack.

** Por los menos nos dieron la oportunidad de vivir una vida en ese mundo como debió de ser desde el principio.**

Miré a mi reina apoyando todo su peso en la barandilla de mármol. Entré en el pequeño balcón, situándome a su lado. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Mirar las estrellas?

-Feli, ¿Te aburrías en la recepción? Sabes que debemos estar allí a pesar de no ser los anfitriones.- Ese privilegio o maldición correspondía al reino de espadas y a su hiperactivo rey quien parecía incapaz de cerrar la boca durante unos minutos y no provocar un incidente entre reinos en el proceso.

-Ahora vuelvo, simplemente necesitaba despejarme un poco, empezaba a marearme allí dentro.- Asentí, conforme. Yo mismo me había retirado para buscar a mi reina y para alejarme del ambiente beligerante entre los reyes de tréboles y espadas. Era mejor calmar los ánimos antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepienta más adelante.

Miré el paisaje. Debía admitir que la vista no era lo que me hubiese imaginado; el jardín parecía más ordenado y arreglado de lo que había imaginado para la corte del rey Alfred. Asumí que la reina y el Jack tenían algo que ver.

-Lud ¿Te imaginas un mundo en el que yo no hubiese sido la reina?

-No, ¿Por qué debería imaginar algo que no es real?- Respondí. ¿Para qué imaginar algo así?

-Solo imagínalo... Imagina... Imagina que es Kiku la reina.- ¿Nuestro Jack? Imposible. Su actitud serena distaba mucho de los sentimientos que siempre acompañaban a la reina de corazones. Aunque Kiku era una persona confiable, no era con quien quería pasar el resto de mi vida.- Y yo el Jack.

-No creo que fueses el mejor para protegernos; nunca te ha gustado hacer daño a los demás.- Aclaré antes de que creyese que le llamaba inútil.- Sería ilógico.

-Sí, pero me lo imaginé y quise saber que pensabas.

-Pienso que por suerte no es real.- Y que gracias al creador de este basto mundo nunca sería verdad.

**¿Cómo podría acabar? Con mi vida favorita. Fue una vida larga donde le perdí una vez, pero le recuperé. Una larga vida de naciones.**

Nos sentamos bajo un árbol. Yo agotado tras todo el ejercicio y él... Ludwig siempre ha sido muy bueno para este tipo de cosas. Estoy seguro de que no ha sudado en ningún momento, a pesar de la veraniega temperatura.

Kiku se acercó a paso lento hacia nosotros; tranquilo. Los tiempos en los que éramos parte del eje habían acabado hacía demasiado tiempo; pero nuestra amistad (Y entre Ludwig y yo algo más) había perdurado al pasar de los años.

-Alemania-san, Feliciano-Kun.- Saludó. En circunstancias normales me hubiese levantado y abrazado; pero me encontraba en tal estado de extenuación que no podía ni articular un "Ciao". Sentí algo de envidia, él podía librarse de los entrenamientos; pero yo, al vivir con Lud, de vez en cuando me tocaba participar en ellos. Conocernos como la palma de nuestra mano me dificultaba bastante escabullirme.- Supuse que estarían aquí. Feliciano-kun, tome.- Me tendió una botella de agua que acepté con gratitud. La envidia disminuyó bastante ante el regalo. Kiku me comprendía tan bien~.- Siempre acabas sediento.

Mientras yo tragaba a borbotones todo el agua contenido en la botella, Ludwig y Kiku charlaron de la razón detrás de la venida del japonés. Estaba clara, la semana siguiente se conmemorarían los cien años del final de la segunda guerra mundial. Una fecha importante para algunos países, como Alfred quien parecía incapaz de no recordárselo a cualquiera que se le acercara. Para otros era el recordatorio de un grave error. Con ello solo habían conseguido que nuestras pesadillas y culpas volviesen.

La conversación continuó y derivó a temas financieros. Me dormí, era aburrido hablar sobre esos temas ¿Por qué no hablar de pinturas o de las últimas tendencias culinarias o de los nuevos mangas de Japón? Lo sé, lo sé. Mercado financiero: Importante. Actividades divertidas: No tan importante. Eso no quita que sea aburrido.

Fue un buen sueño, nada de pesadillas relacionadas con guerras; solo paz. Todos estábamos juntos en un prado. Y cuando digo todos, no me refiero a las demás naciones, sino a Ludwig y yo de todas las formas posibles: Había niños, mujeres, un Ludwig con alas de murciélago y un yo con alas de ángeles, un yo de ojos rojos con un cuchillo (Daba algo de miedo), los mochis que algunas veces rondan la casa... ¡incluso un perro que se parecía mucho a Lud!

Me hubiese gustado hablar con alguno de ellos, pero algo me decía que no debía.

Unas sacudidas me despertaron, alejándome del mundo de los sueño, sin poder siquiera despedirme. Puede que no pudiera hablar con ellas, pero era de buena educación decir por lo menos un adiós.

-¡Feliciano! ¡Despierta!- Abrí los ojos encontrándome cara a cara con Ludwig.- Tenemos que irnos. Son las nueve y pronto oscurecerá.

¿Eh? ¿Tan tarde? ¡Si hace un momento eran las cuatro!

-Mi dispiace, no debí quedarme dormido. No habrás podido entrenar.

-No importa.- Creo que lo decía porque estaba acostumbrado que algo así sucediese cuando me obligaba a entrenar. Debería sentirme mal, pero saber que no tendría que entrenar hasta la próxima semana me hacía muy feliz.- Solo tómatelo la próxima vez más en serio ¡Debes aprender a defenderte! ¡No siempre voy a estar aquí para protegerte!

-No.- Paró al oír mi palabras, sin comprender mi negación.- No digo que no aprenda a defenderme, aunque tras cien años sea inútil enseñarme y no haya ninguna guerra; pero siempre estarás a mi lado. Solo lo sé. De alguna forma siempre; SIEMPRE nos encontraremos en cada una de nuestras existencias.

El silencio fue... un tanto... Él no entendía a que venía mi arranque y yo tampoco ¿Sería por todos esos Ludwigs y yos en el sueño?

No importa.

Estaba seguro de que en cada vida, en cada existencia nos volveríamos a encontrar.

**Porque... ¿Para qué están las almas gemelas?**

** .**

** .**

** .**

Espero que te haya gustado~ No ha habido confusiones en cuanto al hablante ¿Verdad? Es por saberlo y arreglarlo si fuese así :)

Si quieres saber el final de alguna de las vidas o te has quedado con la intriga, pregunta, pregunta (Esto va para todos; todos saben que parezco incontinencia lingüística).

Por último, esto no significa que vuelva a escribir. Si no obtengo la nota necesaria ¡A repetir Selectividad!

Por última vez ¡Feliz cumpleaños! :)


End file.
